Finally Falling
by Blonds Will Rule the World
Summary: This is the true story of Tom Riddle, before he was Voldemort. He falls in love, only to have it torn away from him. This is how he really became evil. (Bad summary, sorry ;)) Please read and review! Also the first chapter is pretty boring, so please just power through it! :D (Title is subject to change)
1. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning**

Tom Riddle was packing. He was excited to be going back home, although if you looked at his face you would never know it. It was expressionless and blank. Tom was ready to go back. If he had to put up with one more sticky toddler, clingy child, or arrogant bully, he would snap. There was a knock on Tom's door. Tom's roommate, Anthony, walked in without an answer.

"So, Tom off again?" He sneered. "Off to that loser school? Where do you go again? Oh, yeah. The Learning Institute for Troubled Young Men. 'Cause you're a loser retard who has to be locked up in a mental institution all school year! Ha! Why do you love so much there? Probably 'cause the other kids 'understand you' meaning they're just as stupid as you! Maybe you should marry that freak school and the kids if you love it so much!"

Tom was boiling with rage, but he kept his emotions in check. He replied smoothly to the bully,"Yeah! That's a great idea! And maybe while I'm there, I could tell the teachers hi for you! I'm sure they all know you by now! You must have to go down there so often! Andy." Anthony's jaw dropped. However he quickly regained his composure and punched Tom in the stomach. Hard.

"That's for insulting me! And this," he smacked his palm across Tom's face, "is for calling me Andy!"

If Tom wasn't doubled over in pain he would've laughed at the expression on Anthony's face. Anthony hated being called Andy by anyone other than his group of bullies. Which was exactly why Tom refused to stop calling him that.

There was another knock on the door, a gentler knock. One of the orphanage staff walked in. Immediately a sorrowful look replaced Anthony's fierce look. Tom was still clutching his stomach and barely noticed the young woman who had just entered.

"Oh, I'm sorry to walk in like this." She said. "I didn't mean to interrupt your good-byes. Oh Tom look, you're all choked up." She smiled like it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. A single fake tear rolled down Anthony's face. Tom was burning with anger and resentment, but he struggled to keep his face quite clear of emotion.

"Well, it's time to go Tom. Your train leaves at eleven, and the Director is getting quite fidgety. He will be most upset if we don't get a move on." Mr. Philipiajenardaldo was the orphanage director, but no one could say his name, so people just called him the Director. He was quite strict and seemed to think all children were filthy little imbeciles. And most were, according to Tom. But not Tom. Oh no. Tom was the smartest, most charming, and slyest in his year. He could turn the Director into a frog with a wave of his wand… for Tom, of course, was a wizard. He was not a retard and had never even seen The Learning Institute for Troubled Young Men. That's just what the people at the orphanage thought. Instead, every year he attended Hogworts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was his third year, and he now considered the school home.

Tom grabbed the handle of his trunk, which was disguised to look like an ordinary Muggle suitcase. He dragged it along with great effort, for although Tom was the smartest in his year, he most certainly not the strongest. Anthony looked at him with a look of fake sympathy, but anyone could tell he was struggling not to laugh.

"Well, goodbye, Tom." Anthony said. His laughter was ill disguised, but the orphanage staff member was already down the hallway, waiting for Tom to catch up. "Can I just have one more minute?" Anthony asked, an evil look on his face.

"Fine," the woman sighed. "But make it snappy!"

Anthony pulled an unwilling Tom into a rough embrace. Tom thought it felt a bit like a hug from an anaconda.

"Goodbye Tommy!" said Anthony meanly. "Have a _wonderful_ time at loser school!"

Tom staggered away as soon as he could breathe. He tugged as hard as he could on the handle of his heavy trunk. He managed to get it into the hallway (about a foot) in three minutes before the orphanage staff member sighed and walked over to help him.

_"This is embarrassing," _thought Tom. _"With a swish and flick of my wand I could be at the train station in ten minutes."_

But unfortunately, the laws of the wizard law were very strict. Tom was not to use magic in the Muggle world until he was 17. When Tom and the young woman finally reached the Director's office, they were gasping and clutching their sides. The office was up two flights of stairs.

"What took you so long?" asked the Director in a gravely voice. His face was red and it was clear that he had been drinking again. "I have a car waiting for you downstairs! You're going to be late."

Tom and the young woman groaned as they started the strenuous journey back downstairs.

"Quit your complaining, you miserable excuse for a human being! You're lucky we let you go to this special school! It sure does cost enough!" Tom resisted the urge to remind the Director that it didn't cost the orphanage anything because he had a scholarship.

When Tom and the orphanage staff member reached the final stair at last, they were so out of breath that they collapsed. However, Tom looked at his watch and with obvious effort jumped up.

"It's 10:45!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to be late!" This was out of the question in Tom's mind. He would NOT miss the train to the only place he had ever felt accepted.

With renewed strength Tom dragged his trunk outside. The driver, another member of staff at the orphanage, helped Tom hoist his trunk into the back of the car.

"Goodbye!" he said to the kind lady who had helped him with his trunk. He tried to sound as bored as he could while still wheezing terribly. A faint smile crossed her weary face as she waved from the door.

Tom slid into the passenger seat of the old car as the driver started the engine. It coughed and hacked, sounding almost exactly like Tom, except ten times louder. But it did start with a few gentle promptings from the driver. Tom was practically quivering with impatience and anxiety by the time the car got going. They rode in almost silence for about ten minutes until they reached King's Cross Station.

He pulled his trunk out of the car with effort and told the driver, "You can leave now. I know my way around." The driver shrugged and pulled out the station, knowing that Tom was indeed capable. It was Tom's third year of going to his "special school". Tom waited until the driver turned the corner of the next street before finding himself a trolley and wheeling his trunk to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He allowed himself a slight smile as he inconspicuously leaned against the barrier and slipped through it and into the wizard world. He looked around Platform Nine and Three Quarters. It was exactly how he remembered it; the air was thick with smoke and steam, people were running about everywhere, shouting at their parents and chattering with their friends. Owls hooted impatiently and cats meowed belligerently, as if telling their masters to calm down. Tom looked around with a fierce joy in his heart, a joy that he tried hard to hide on his face. However, although he was not smiling, you could see his happiness in his eyes.

Tom gave a small start when he heard the train's conductor calling, "3 minutes 'till this train departs! All aboard!" He rushed onto the train, lugging his trunk behind him. After struggling with it for a few moments, he looked around to make sure no one was looking. No one was paying him any mind, so he whipped out his wand and performed the Hovering Charm. He had mastered this charm in his first week of his first year, and now, in his third year, he was so good at it that he could make it look like he was pulling his truck while in reality it was just floating a few millimeters above the ground behind him.

Tom finally came to a compartment that did not have students packed like sardines inside. He immediately saw why. There was a small, morose looking first year inside. She was wearing round glasses that looked too big for her face and the illusion was added to by the frame of poufy dark hair surrounding her face. She carried with her the unmistakable smell of sour milk.

"May I join you?" Tom asked, somewhat reluctantly. The girl looked up, surprised and hopeful. However, she seemed to figure out there were no more seats anywhere else, and went back to looking miserable.

"I suppose." she muttered. Tom walked into the compartment. He rummaged through his trunk until he found one of his more interesting spell books, then shoved his trunk under the seats. The train started to move as he stuck his nose into his book and before long was absorbed. He saw himself performing the spells it described, mixing the advanced potions it illustrated, while impressed teachers and envious students watched and cheered for him in awe. Until a voice interrupted his fantasies and he was forced back to reality.

"I'm Myrtle." said the girl across from Tom. She looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I guess." he replied, unable to keep an annoyed tone out of his voice. "I'm Tom." He delved back into his book. He was just about to learn what would happen a dragon if you fed it the Draught of Living Death, when he was interrupted again.

"That book must be fascinating." Myrtle said. Tom looked up, really irritated now, though he kept his face clear of emotion.

"It is a most wonderful book. I don't suppose you've read it?" he asked politely, though he already knew what the answer would be.

"No." said Myrtle. "I come from a family of non-wizards, so I'd never even laid eyes on a spell book until two weeks ago when I picked up my school things. Diagon Alley is amazing, don't you think?" She looked slightly less melancholy, as if pleased that she and Tom were starting a conversation.

"It's good, I suppose." he said with an air of dismissal. Then he buried his face pointedly in his book once again. Myrtle got the message. Tom heard no from her rather than her small sniffles of disappointment and sad sighs. Finally, when there was hardly enough light to read by, the conductor's voice could be heard through a small speaker in their compartment. He could barely be heard through all the static, but nonetheless Tom was able to make out a few words.

"We have arrived… HogwortsSchool… Please remain seated… complete stop. First years… Slughorn. Enjoy…year at Hogworts!"

Myrtle was looking at the speaker like it had just told her to go eat a hippogriff.

"What?!" she asked frantically.

Tom sighed, frustrated that people couldn't just figure things out for themselves. Why was everyone but him such idiots?

"It said that we have arrived and first years are to go with Slughorn when we reach the platform."

"Are you a first year too?" asked Myrtle eagerly. "And who's Slughorn?"

Tom looked appalled and disgusted. "I most certainly am NOT a first year! I'm entering my third year at Hogworts! And Slughorn is the large guy who looks like a bit like a walrus. You can's miss him."

Myrtle seemed disappointed, but Tom didn't care. It wasn't his job to babysit a daft first year! The train stopped and Tom pulled his trunk out from underneath his seat. He once again charmed to follow him, while he ignored Myrtle, who was struggling with her own trunk. The train doors opened and students rushed to squeeze through them all at the same time. The result was lots of pushing, shoving, and people falling down. Tom wisely waited until the bulk of the student body had reached the Hogsmede station out side, and then hurried to join them.

He set off down the road to the carriages. He joined a carriage with three other Slytherin boys and a triplet of Ravenclaw girls. They were all staring daggers at each other, as if they couldn't bear to be in the same space. Tom laughed inwardly at how dumb they were. Didn't they realize how stupid all that rivalry was? But there was nothing Tom could say that would change their minds.

_"Let teenagers think they have to be dramatic about everything." _he thought amusedly. When the carriages finally reached the castle doors, Tom was already sick of his fellow teenage wizards. It was not until he stepped out of the carriage that he remembered why he had been excited to come back in the first place. He looked fondly at the familiar castle, with its tall turrets and towers, candles gleaming out of every window. Tom sighed as he walked through the familiar tall oak doors into the familiar entrance hall.

_"It's good to be home." _Tom thought contentedly. 


	2. The Color of Love

**Chapter 2**

**The Color of Love**

Tom sat down with his fellow Slytherins. The other Slytherins were talking, laughing, and complaining to each other how hungry they were, while Tom sat patiently and waited for the sorting ceremony to begin. Finally the first years walked in, including the annoying Myrtle girl who had been so keen to talk to Tom on the journey to Hogworts. From his seat at the Slytherin table Tom watched the first years walk timidly to the front of the room with a bored expression. That is, until he saw _her. _At the very end of the line was the most beautiful girl Tom had ever seen. She had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that swept the Great Hall with mild interest. She held herself with the grace of a princess but Tom could tell with one look that whoever this girl was, she could be dangerous.

"Welcome, welcome!" said Professor Dippet. All eyes swiveled away from the line of first years and toward the headmaster. Tom realized his mouth was open and quickly shut it. "How wonderful you all again! And of course, our new students!" He smiled warmly at the first years, who quickly bunched together in fright at being addressed by the headmaster himself. Tom saw the girl roll her eyes and take a deliberate step away from the first years. Tom smiled. He liked her more and more with each passing moment.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to trouble you all!" said Professor Dippet, aware of how much nervousness he had roused with a simple smile. "I wish welcome our new transfer student in particular. This is a unique situation. This student was at Beauxbatons for two years before her parents decided it would be best for her to come here instead. Please give a warm welcome to Katarina Laine!"

There was a round of applause, and Tom was careful not to clap too hard so as not to let on his emotions. He watched Katarina intently while the first years were sorted into their respective houses. Finally, Katarina stepped up with the grace and poise of panther and seated herself calmly onto the sorting stool and waited as Professor Dumbledore, the Transfiguration teacher, placed the hat on top of Katarina's head. Tom waited with bated breath as the Sorting Hat searched her mind. She stared straight ahead as the Hat decided what house to put her in. Tom remembered the night he was sorted.

_"It certainly did not take this long for me." _thought Tom anxiously, _"In fact, I was placed into Slytherin almost immediately." _

Finally the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Tom sighed miserably, for although house rivalry meant nothing to him, he had no idea what Katarina Laine thought about it. Tom would have to make an effort just to talk to her. Meanwhile, Katarina was beckoned over to sit by Henry Potter, the most popular fourth year at Hogworts. It looked like he was greeting and welcoming her to the Gryffindor table, but Tom knew better. He was only being nice so he could flirt with her later. However, Katarina didn't seem to suspect a thing. She smiled and sat down next to Henry, who was looking very pleased with himself. Tom cursed under his breath. Although he didn't believe in house rivalry, he hated that arrogant jock Henry Potter.

When the magnificent feast appeared, Tom took some of his favorite Sheppard's Pie, but he barely tasted it. He just sat there mechanically shoveling food into his mouth and scowling in the direction of the Gryffindor table. If the other Slytherins noticed, they didn't let on. Even in his own house, Tom was an outcast. People just weren't friends with him, and that was just how Tom liked it. Tom had learned to be solo and independent from the time he could walk.

After dinner, Tom and the other Slytherins walked down to the dungeons, where they then broke off into their dormitories. Tom shared a room with Catus Malfoy, Frank Blair, Hank Goyle, Grayson Bennett, and Omar Harrison. They were talking and laughing while they got into their pajamas.

"Did you see the new third year? Kinda pretty but… Gryffindor. I wonder why she transferred?" said Malfoy.

"Who cares?" laughed Harrison. "She's _Gryffindor. _She's probably half-blood too. Ugh." Tom rolled his eyes and said nothing. His roommates were just as competitive as the rest of the school and as an added bonus they thought anyone who wasn't pureblood was scum. Tom never talked with them about his lineage, probably because he had no idea who his parents were. Tom had been born in the orphanage and his mom had died shortly after giving birth. The orphanage staff didn't ask her name, and she had lived only long enough to name Tom. Tom should've resented her for leaving him to grow up in an orphanage, but living there had made him who he was today: cunning, independent, and strong.

Tom pulled on his pajamas and closed the ugly green pattered curtains, ready for bed. His last thought was how beautiful Katarina was. Then he slipped in unconsciousness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx**

Tom woke up the next morning to find that he was the last one out of the dormitory. He looked at his watch. It was already 7:30 and classes started at 8:00! Tom was going to be late for his first day of classes! Tom quickly threw on his school robes and rushed down to the Great Hall. He grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on it while he went searching for Professor Slughorn. He usually wasn't that hard to find… there. Slughorn was bending down to help some first year with her schedule. Most of the other students had already left the Hall to go get their books and get to class. Tom shot a quick glance around the Hall to make sure Katrina wasn't there before walking over to Slughorn and tapping him on the shoulder. Slughorn gave a little jolt.

"Oh! Tom, my boy! You gave me a little fright there! How are you?"

Tom put on a little smile. He wasn't fond of Slughorn, but he did his best to make sure he had all the teachers under his thumb. "I'm doing just fine, thank you, but I'm going to be late soon. My roommates must have forgotten to wake me up." he said respectfully.

"Of course, of course. I can't say I blame them though! You're always so quiet! Well, here's your schedule! Looks like you have your first class with me!"

Tom thanked him and rushed back to the dungeons to get his Potions things. It was lucky the potions classroom and the Slytherin common room were so close together, or Tom would've been late. Even so, Tom was skidding into the classroom just as the bell was ringing. He quickly took a seat at a table with only two other people. Tom unpacked things while across the table one of the people snickered at him.

"Slept in, eh?" he said. Tom looked up. Henry Potter was sneering at him. Sitting next to him was none other than Katarina!

"What are you doing here Potter? I thought you were in the fourth year." Tom said through gritted teeth.

"I am but I flunked Potions last year so I had to do it again. It was totally worth it though." Henry winked at Katarina. She blushed a bit but managed to keep any emotion from crossing her face. Another thing Tom liked about her: she didn't _giggle _whenever arrogant, mildly good-looking boy complimented her.

"Yeah, I flunked a bunch of stuff but I'm such a dang good Quidditch player that they let me through anyway." said Henry cockily. Katarina smiled, but he eyebrows were furrowed like she was disappointed. Henry, noticing this, quickly said, "I mean, I could've passed, nothing easier, but I thought it'd be more fun to stay back a little bit."

Katarina frowned at Henry. Tom bit back a sigh of relief. Katarina wasn't into the "too cool for school" jock type. Henry slouched his shoulders unhappily and turned back to his cauldron, pouting. Henry always pouted when he didn't get everything he wanted. Tom took the opportunity to introduce himself.

"I'm Tom." he said cautiously.

"Katarina." she said, "Although, you probably know that. Professor Dippet kind of made a pretty big deal over it."

"Yeah, I heard. So why did you transfer?" Tom knew he had hit a sensitive topic. Katarina looked down and mumbled, "My parents."

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." he said quickly. Katarina looked relieved.

"Thanks." she said.

"Your business is your business. I'm not going to pry." said Tom. Katarina smiled at him, a real smile that filled Tom's heart with warmth. Tom would've liked to keep talking, but at that moment, Slughorn remembered he was supposed to be teaching and not eating crystallized pineapple so Tom's and Katarina's conversation was cut short.

"Welcome back to Hogworts!" said Slughorn beaming around at them. "Today we will be making a rather simple drought to remind us of what we may have forgotten since last year. Turn to page 50 of your textbooks and let's begin. You'll be making the Color Changing Potion, a fun little potion that will change the color of whatever it touches. Very popular at parties! So you all know where everything is! Start!"

Slughorn ended his short speech with a flourish then walked over to where Tom, Katarina, and Henry were sitting.

"Hello my dear, you're new, correct? Why don't you help her find everything Tom? I trust you not to mess it up. And while you're at it, why don't you also help Mr. Potter here? I seem to remember him being a little lacking when it comes to Potions." he said, glaring at Henry. Tom tried not to smirk at Henry but it proved to be very difficult.

Tom pointed out the student potion cupboard to Katarina then sat down to help Henry and start his own potion. Henry struggled but with Tom's help he managed to get his potion mostly right with mild encouragement.

"Come on, Potter, you can follow a few simple directions can't you?"

"Shut up Riddle, I don't need you help."

"Okay, whatever you say." Tom finished his potion about fifteen minutes before the end of class, followed closely by Katarina. Henry was very mad by the end of class, so he "accidently" tripped on his way back from the student cupboard, dropping about three scoops of beetle eyes and two rattle snake tails into Tom's cauldron, just before Slughorn checked Tom's potion. The potion promptly exploded, showering the class with bright orange liquid. A few girls screamed, although even in the complete chaos, Tom still managed to notice that Katarina was not one of them. Soon the room was filled with people going from blinding neon green to bright, fiery red to blue and pink polka-dot in a matter of seconds. The effect was quite psychedelic and mesmerizing, though it was also quite painful. The bell then rang, adding to the mayhem. Henry grabbed his bag and slipped out of the classroom. He was one of the only ones who had avoided getting splashed with Tom's potion. The rest of the class managed to stumble to the door with Slughorn shouting behind them, "To the hospital wing! Go!" He was trying to run while covering his face which now looked like pure obsidian.

The class somehow got up to the hospital wing, where Madam Squeamish quickly hurried them all into beds and started fixing up a potion that would reverse the effects. The colorful class got many curious visitors, whom Madam Squeamish quickly shooed away. Tom lay in his bed quietly, waiting for the potion. In his head he was thinking of all sorts of ways to get revenge on Henry Potter.


	3. Reminiscence

**Chapter 3**

**Reminiscence**

As the weeks went on, Tom fell back into old Hogwarts routine. Potions became one of his favorite classes, both because he "assist" Katarina with her potion making and also he was able to secretly slip excess ingredients into Henry's potion. This had varying degrees of effect. Sometimes it just messed up his potion a bit, sometimes it made a completely different potion, sometimes it just stunk up the place, and sometimes (Tom couldn't do this _too _often, lest he was caught) it flat out exploded. The third year potions students had to be evacuated from the dungeons on several occasions. Henry kept insisting it wasn't his fault but Slughorn just shook his head disappointedly while Tom smirked behind Henry's back.

One day Tom was running through the courtyard on a rainy day. The water was relentless, stinging and soaking all who fell prey to it. It was for this reason that he paused and stared curiously at a figure sitting on a bench, paying no attention to the downpour. Tom could tell the figure was a girl, and she appeared to be crying. Tom, against his better judgment, approached the figure cautiously. He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up. Tom had to try hard to keep his face from falling. he had been half expecting Katarina, but instead the face of that annoying first year stared up at him mournfully. When she saw Tom, her face lit up, although it was still bright red from crying, so this did not improve her face much. "Tom!" she half croaked, half laughed. He considered just walking away, but in order to keep up his reputation for sly and charming, he decided he must talk to her.

As Tom struggled to remember the girl's name, he improvised by saying, "Ah, how very nice to see you again. I think I must have taken a forgetfulness potion earlier, because I can't seem to remember your name." This was a lie of course, but the girl drank up the story and laughed.

"Why, I'm Myrtle silly! I can't believe you forgot!" she said playfully.

"Yes, well, like I said, Forgetfulness Potion! Why were you crying? And why are you out here? It's freezing!" Tom said. Myrtle's face took on some of its formal gloominess.

"Well as for why I'm out here, it's nice being alone. It's peaceful. Besides, I like the rain. It refreshes me. As for why I'm crying, well, it's been a rough week, month actually. I'm flunking most of my classes, my classmates refuse to stop teasing me, and I'm not making any friends, even though I'm _trying_. I don't know how to make friends! I've never had one." Myrtle immediately looked like she wished she hadn't spoken. New tears sprung up and she looked down, as if her shoes were suddenly the most fascinating thing in the world. Somewhere in Tom's heart, he felt pity. He could relate to this girl. Growing up in an orphanage, he had been shunned and ridiculed his whole life. He unconsciously made the decision to help Myrtle. he reached out a hand to her.

"Come on, let's go inside and get warmed up." When he spoke, Tom was startled to her that his voice had become softer and more genuine. It lacked his usual sly, oily tone. He was almost more surprised to find that he didn't mind, because for the first time in his life, he was making a friend.

Myrtle looked up at Tom with shining eyes, grateful beyond words. She took his hand and they walked back up to the castle together.

**A/N: Hey readers, I hope you've enjoyed this so far. I know this chapter was short but I felt like it was the right time to stop. As I probably should've done a while ago, I hereby disclaim this story. It is J.K Rowling fabulous ideas and characters who brought this story to life. Thanks again for reading, and please don't forget to review! **


	4. Prat

**Chapter 4**

** Prat**

Over the next few days things brightened in Tom's life. As always, he kept his emotions to himself, but life did begin to get better. Whenever he and Myrtle passed each other in the hall, he would give a minuscule nod and she would return with a barely noticeable smile that would make Tom's day. He had explained the house rivalry thing and told her to keep in mind that if anyone found out they were friends they would be ridiculed and shunned beyond belief. Of course, Tom himself didn't care about what others thought of him, but it seemed to him that Myrtle was teased far too often.

Meanwhile, Katrina started acting friendlier towards Tom. She was more willing to accept his help and critique in Potions, and she started saying hi whenever the crossed paths in the corridor. Tom was feeling unusually happy by the second month of school, although, of course, you never be able to tell.

Tom's euphoria did not last, however, when Katrina and Henry walked into Potions holding hands. So Henry had finally made a move. Of course she had accepted him, why wouldn't she? Henry was popular, good-looking, an amazing athlete, and extremely charming. Tom was just loner who didn't even know who his parents were. His heart, instead of breaking, built more walls. He had been so stupid. How could he even think about liking a _Gryffindor_? And what was the chance of her ever liking him back?

However, despite her new relationship with Prat-Potter, Tom could've sworn she glanced at him, almost with, was that longing? Desperation? Tom couldn't put his finger on it. His face remained utterly devoid of emotion as he watched the couple. Henry scooted his chair closer to Katrina. Katrina shot him a few dirty looks but did nothing.

Tom shrugged. He was never going to let himself become even remotely interested in girls again. Who cared if she didn't like her new boyfriend? It was none of his business and it was going to stay that way. Tom skulked in his chair, working on his potion. He said not one word to anyone the entire class. Katrina looked at him several times over her cauldron, willing him to come over and ask her what was wrong. Tom ignored her. Who cared if she wanted to talk? She was just a lousy... Gryffindor. She was stupid and arrogant, just like every other cursed Gryffindor. Tom finished his potion earlier than everyone else, as usual. His potion was less than perfect, a rare occurrence, but he didn't care, which was rarer still. As Tom sat there waiting for the rest of the class to finish, he watched Henry and Katrina.

Henry seemed very smug. Katrina seemed angry and annoyed. Henry scooted closer still and put his arm around her. She obviously hated it, but begrudgingly left his arm there. Tom was confused, but he didn't care, as he kept reminding himself.

Just when Katrina seemed about to break and punch Henry, the bell rung. Katrina jumped up and gathered up her materials before almost dashing out the door.

"Hey, wait up sweetheart!" called Henry, sidling arrogantly after her. Katrina sighed deeply and clenched her fist as she waited for Henry to catch up. When he finally did, he dumped his supplies into her arms and whispered something in her ear with a crooked smile on his face. Katrina's face paled slightly, but she kept her head help high. Henry replaced his arm around her shoulders with a look so smug it made Tom want to hex Henry for all he was worth. But instead he continued gathering his things, Because, after all, he didn't care.

The couple walked out of the room- Katrina stiffly, Henry conceited. Tom didn't care. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Katrina shot him one last desperate glance. He didn't care. Didn't care. DIDN'T CARE! Tom finally finished stuffing his school books into his bag. Since he was in his third year, he was able to take exploratory classes. He had promptly signed up for everything except Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. He knew he would never need those two areas of expertise in whatever he ended up doing when he was older.

Tom walked slowly out of the classroom. He made sure neither Henry nor Katrina was anywhere in sight before he walked down the corridor to his next class.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for another short chapter. Thought I'd leave off with a bit of mystery. :) So, once again, please read and review. Reviews make me so happy! Thanks!**


	5. Mummy and Daddy

**Chapter 5**

**Mummy and Daddy**

Tom walked somewhat sulkily to his next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today the class was learning about the difference between hexes and jinxes, and how to protect yourself again either one. Tom absent-mindedly mastered the technique in a few minutes. While the others in his class, all idiots in Tom's opinion, struggled to perform the correct counter-hex or counter-jinx as required, Tom sat at his desk, deep in thought, every so often shooting a hex or jinx at his partner.

As hard as Tom tried, he couldn't get the desperate look of Katrina Laine out of his head. He knew from the glances of loathing that she had shot at Henry that she hated him with all her heart. What he couldn't figure out was _why_ she was going out with him. The stupid fourth year had probably threatened her or something. But she could tell the teachers about a threat, after all, she certainly wasn't the type to run scared or just lie down in front of a bully. It must be something more...

"Hey Riddle!" Tom's classmates had finally tired of fruitlessly practicing spells. So, naturally, they decided to pick on Tom. The professor was in his office grading essays, assuming that thirteen-year old boys could be trusted to behave themselves and work on the assignment. He was wrong, of course. A gang of six boys crowded around Tom. He could have easily taken them all out with a single spell, but knowing his luck, the teacher would come out the second he jinxed them all, so instead he maintained his cool, composed manner and faced the gang.

Two of the boys grabbed Tom's arms so he wouldn't struggle. He didn't even try to resist. He would get them back later for whatever they were about to inflict on him now. Besides, he could heal whatever injuries they dealt him with a wave of his wand. So he steeled his resolve and held still, willing himself not to fight back. Not yet. The biggest boy punched him in the stomach. Tom barely even flinched. He had endured much worse at the orphanage. The boys took turns punching and slapping him, becoming increasingly frustrated by his lack of response. Tom was almost tempted to laugh at the looks on their stupid, confused faces, but he managed to keep his expression completely emotionless throughout the whole ordeal. He had trained himself to detach his mind from his body so that the pain seemed distant and dulled.

Finally the biggest boy cracked. He started yelling at Tom. If he couldn't break through Tom's physical defenses, he was going to test his mental ones.

"You're such a freak Riddle! An oddball! No one will ever want you! I pity whatever girlfriend that might ever be stupid enough to go out with you!" The other boys followed the boy's lead, taunting and teasing Tom to no avail, laughing cruelly all the while. "_When is this class over?"_ thought Tom irritably. He wasn't really bothered by their meaningless taunts, but he did not like wasting time being teased by cocky bullies when he could be spending his time doing something useful, like finishing that essay for Professor Slughorn. Then one of the boys said something that struck a nerve.

"I understand why your parents didn't want you! Grew up in a _Muggle _orphanage, I heard. You could be a Mudblood for all you know! Ha! You're a disgrace! Your parents knew from the time you were born! No wonder they got rid of you, you insolent freak!"

Tom felt a cold fury rising up inside him. This boy knew nothing, nothing! about Tom's childhood or his parents, and yet he had the nerve to insult him? Like he knew a bloody thing! The thing that bothered Tom most about the boy's statement, though, was that he was _right_. Tom had no idea who his parents were, where he was from, who he _was_. He decided right there to make it his mission to find. In the meantime though, he needed to teach these boys a lesson. He needed to show them who they were dealing with.

"Crucio." said Tom quietly, emotionlessly. The boy in front of him writhed and screamed in agony while Tom looked on pitilessly. After a few seconds, he ended the curse. The other boys gaped at Tom in fear, horror, and astonishment. The classroom had gone completely silent. Tom gave the gang a look that said clearly, "Don't mess with me.", knowing full well that his black eye and bloody lip made this pointed look all the more intimidating. Then he walked out of the classroom just as the bell rang, leaving the class staring after him with their mouths open.

Tom walked briskly to the library, with his head held high the whole time. When he reached the library, he receded into the dark nook he had found in his first year. This was his favorite place in the entire castle. He could curl up in this little niche for hours and nobody would ever find him. It didn't even qualify as a room, just a little disguised trapdoor in the wall that one could squeeze oneself into and spend an entire day reading. This place was made for people like Tom. It was padded with pillows and blankets for the cold days and emitted a light that seemed to come from the walls themselves. Tom loved this place. He loved knowing that he was one of the only ones who had ever discovered this place. It made him feel special and clever, although he would never let these feelings get to his head.

After cleaning himself up with a few muttered spells, Tom darted out of his Cubbyhole and grabbed a book on wizard genealogy. He scoured the records for any mention of the name "Riddle". He assumed one of his parents was a wizard, or else the Sorting Hat would not have placed him in Slytherin. Of his two parents, he thought it more likely that his father was the wizard. After all, his mother had _died._ If she were a wizard, she would have just healed herself from whatever ailment she was suffering. She would have saved herself, for Tom's sake if nothing else. So Tom had to believe that it was father was the wizard, he did not think he would be able to bear it if he learned that his mother had not considered him a worthy cause to continue living.

So Tom scoured the records for his father. He found not the barest mention of the name Riddle in the hour he spent in the library. But that didn't mean anything, he told himself. He had, after all, searched only a single book. There were over a hundred wizard genealogy books in the Hogwarts library alone. Five minutes before the start of his next class, Tom reluctantly placed the book he had taken back on its spot on the shelf. 


	6. Dark Secrets

**Chapter 6**

**Dark Secrets**

Two days later, Tom was sitting in the Cubbyhole, pouring over more wizard genealogy books. It was about seven in the evening, so Tom had almost four hours to dedicate to his father. He was getting close, he could feel it. He had already devoted almost twelve hours in three days to his mission, it was only a matter of time before he stumbled across _something_...

Tom searched for an hour more before he stumbled across his name, just by chance. But it wasn't his last name. It was his middle name. Marvolo. His mother's maiden name. He stared at that one word. This one word that told him everything he needed to know. The word that told him that his mother abandoned him. His mother hadn't cared if he had grown up without parents. Tom stared blankly at his name for a number of minutes. He might've been there for four seconds or four hours. His heart felt empty, dulled. It was as if his heart couldn't comprehend what his mind told him he was seeing.

Eventually he found himself trudging unseeingly through the corridors. He was vaguely aware that he still had two hours left before curfew. As he wandered aimlessly through the maze of corridors, he heard footsteps come up behind him. As he walked along, the footsteps quickened as if to catch up with him.

"Tom! Hello Tom!" called a familiar voice. Tom turned around. It was Myrtle, being annoying as always. Tom was in no mood to talk to her at the moment.

"What?" he snapped, barely registering her hurt expression.

"I just thought we could talk for a little bit." she said, pouting. "We hardly ever get the chance to talk. You're always in the library." She playfully but cautiously tapped him in the shoulder with her fist, hoping that he would respond to her joking and brighten up a little. Tom's only response to give Myrtle a barely restrained look of fury. She took a step back, hurt and confused by the way he was treating her. Tom didn't care. He needed to be by himself for a while. That was the only way he knew how to cope. He could always apologize later.

Myrtle realized something was bothering Tom. "What's wrong Tom?" she asked gently. Tom looked at her scathingly.

"It's none of your business." he practically spat. Myrtle shrunk back, then decided to stand up to Tom. She decided would help him in his time of need, just as he had helped her.

"Tell me." she said, a little more forcibly than she meant to.

"I said it's none of your business. Now. Go. Away." growled Tom. He had never lost control of his emotions like this, and he had to admit, it felt rather good, just to let all the hurt and anger come spilling out.

Myrtle was close to tears now. "Please Tom. Let me help you."

"Just leave me alone you annoying little brat!" Tom whipped out his wand and pointed it right at her chest. Her eyes widened in fear and surprise. She flinched, breathing heavily.

"Tom. Please. I'm sorry. I just wanted to help." said Myrtle, almost inaudibly. Tom lowered his wand slightly, seeing how scared she was.

"If you want to help, leave me alone. I have a lot on my mind, and I don't want an incompetent fool as yourself interrupting me." Myrtle lowered her head, then looked at Tom sadly, realization crossing her face.

"Oh Tom, this is about your parents, isn't it? Tom, I get it. I understand." she said, tears flowing freely down her face. Tom's face reverted to stone. At the mention of his parents, he put up his old defenses.

When he spoke, his voice was low, quiet, and dangerous. "What could you possibly understand?"

Myrtle replied, just as quiet, but without the dangerous quality, "More than you know. My mother died when I was a child. And my father..." She shuddered, then shrugged off her sweater. Scars and bruises covered her arms. "My father would beat me. Tell me I was not good enough. Whenever I did badly in school he would tell me that someday I would have to help support this family and that I'd have to do better." Tom's eyes were wide, all anger gone from his face and his heart.

"Oh Myrtle. I'm so sorry. About your father, about what I said-I'm so sorry." Tears filled his eyes, and he began to cry silently, the first time he had cried since he was two years old. Myrtle smiled sadly.

"Tom, it's okay. It's made me who I am. It's made me strong." Tom gave a jolt. He had told himself those same words over and over again. Tom looked at her gratefully.

"Me too. The orphanage, the bullies, my parents- they've shaped me. I didn't know it was possible for me to have a friend, but I'm glad I do now." With that, Tom once again pointed his wand at Myrtle. She flinched again, but did not back down. Tom muttered a few spells and her scars and bruises faded away. Myrtle was shaking, then she looked at her arms. Her eyes widened. A huge, albeit wet, smile bloomed on her face.

"Oh Tom, thank you." She stepped closer and gave Tom a hug, the only hug he had ever received in his life. He was startled and awkward at first, but then he embraced her back.

"No Myrtle, thank you." he whispered almost inaudibly. "Thank you."


End file.
